


Good Morning

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s a good look for you, sweetheart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "bedhead"

Leia had given up elaborate and time-consuming hairstyles along with her elaborate and uncomfortable wardrobe when she left Coruscant for a life as a scoundrel aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ , and she found that waking up was much easier when she didn’t have to worry about her appearance as soon as she got up.

She could also stay in bed longer— no one would comm. her with emergencies or ask her to mediate anything. In fact, the only thing tugging on her mind was the empty side of the bed where a certain someone had been when she’d fallen asleep. 

She rolled out of bed and left their cabin, still in her sleep-gown, grabbed a cup of caf from the warmer and headed straight for the cockpit. 

Han smirked at her from the pilot’s seat. “That’s a good look for you, sweetheart,” he said. 

Absently, she ran her fingers through her shoulder-length hair, feeling where it stuck up in odd places, then plopped down in her husband’s lap. “Still not as scruffy as you,” she told him.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. “It’s going to be while before we get where we’re going. You could have slept a little longer.”

“I could have,” Leia agreed. “But my bed was empty.”

“Well, I think I might be able to fix that,” Han said, leaning in for a kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her closer, and Leia didn’t miss her old, elaborate hairstyles one bit.

THE END


End file.
